The Q Menace Book 6 ch 28-31
by quigonchick
Summary: SEE BOOK ONE


  
  


The Q Menace Part 28

  
  


(3 days later)

  
  


He hit the doorchime of Kathryn's quarters for the third time. He was worried - what if . .

He turned to go get Qui-Gon and heard the door swish open. Kathryn looked really tired.

"Hey Kathryn, I thought you might like some company." he kept his tone light though

they

both knew that it was covering up deep, unspoken, private emotions.

"Obi-Wan, I don't feel so good. I . . . I need to be alone right now. I'm going to try and

get some sleep." They both also knew that Kathryn was exhausted from lack of sleep. The past

three nights she had gone to sleep and then about an hour later, sometimes not even that long, she

woke screaming. Because of their closeness to her, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shared the dreams.

Kathryn was back in her right mind but signs of her pain still showed - her deep brown

eyes that used to show a bright inner joy that seemed to study everything all at once now held a

dull sad look in them. She rarely smiled and when she talked with anyone, except Qui-Gon, she

always seemed . . . preoccupied. The funny thing was father and daughter had never been closer. 

They didn't shut him out, well, not intentionally. At this point Kathryn seemed to benefit more

and was more comfortable around her father. Obi-Wan knew she'd told Qui-Gon a lot of what

had happened but Obi-Wan could still feel the pressure building within her. Qui-Gon and Obi-

Wan had discussed it and both realized that she would eventually explode.

  
  


Obi-Wan reached out with his mind to check on Kathryn and ran into her mental barrier. 

He backed his mind away from it, remembering that mental contact would be tricky because of

the Borg's overpowering mental invasion.

Qui-Gon came up behind him, "She's asleep again, the dreams haven't started yet."

"But soon they will, Master she can't go on like this. She has barely slept in three days

and if this continues much longer . . ."

"Perhaps they won't come Padawan."

"Master, after three nights of seeing what they did to her I'll be surprised if they ever go

away. I also feel like she's shutting me out."

"Padawan, if you were having dreams like that and she were seeing them too, wouldn't

you feel a bit embarrassed?"

"Well, yes Master, but she should know . . ."

"She does, everything's okay just give her another day or two."

"You're right, Master."

  
  
  
  


This scene was inspired by Master It and Molly Wells. When Molly was reading me her

story over the phone she used the phrase "Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to master it" It being a

mental exercise. I for no reason heard the Master It part only and then started laughing

hysterically. Ummmmm, I know it's not that funny but it just struck me and I couldn't stop

laughing.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 29

  
  


Qui-Gon had convinced Kathryn to eat a late dinner in the mess hall. He had felt that she

needed to get out of her quarters. No one else was there except for Neelix who walked over

moments later bringing two plates of what looked like pinkish, purplish, orange goop, to Kathryn. 

She grinned. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and Neelix looked puzzled.

"This is today's specialty. I thought you might like some." he offered.

"What's it called?" asked Kathryn.

"Well, the crew calls it goop but it doesn't really have a name."

"Well, it's colored like a sunrise."

"Interesting analogy," observed Qui-Gon. This started Kathryn laughing.

"You're right," said Neelix, "I didn't think of it that way."

"I do not believe many people would." said Qui-Gon dryly.

"Mr. Jinn we don't get to see that many sunrises in this endless night of space."

"Yes, but also remember that every endless night has a dawning day. There's always

hope." said Qui-Gon pointedly. Throughout this entire conversation Kathryn has been sitting

there laughing hysterically.

"Daughter, are you okay?" asked Qui-Gon, somewhat concerned by her behavior.

In between gasps for air Kathryn was able to say "Got a case of the giggles." She was

now laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Neelix spoke "Well, I'm going to name this wonderful culinary masterpiece (Master P) of

mine after your daughter." Qui-Gon was able to suppress a chuckle but this announcement

started Kathryn laughing even harder.

"I'm going to call this great work of art - Kathryn's Sunrise Surprise."

Kathryn continued to laugh.

"Have I said something funny? Do you like it?"

"You've done nothing but make me see that I can still have happiness even after all that

I've been through, thank you, for everything."

Neelix looked very pleased, "By the way, this is the first food I've cooked that the crew

has actually liked and said is good. Thank you."

After Neelix had returned to his kitchen, Qui-Gon spoke, "My daughter, I'm pleased to

see that you're finding some peace at least."

Kathryn began eating the goop and found it actually to be edible and even decent. She

was nearly done when Obi-Wan entered the mess hall. He got a plate of it and sat down next to

Kathryn.

Kathryn got up, "I'm going to go meditate a while - I'm full, I'll see you later." Kathryn

hurridly exited the mess hall leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon slightly puzzled.

"What the Sith is this?" asked Obi-Wan.

  
  
  
  


The three mentioned songs are Ricky Martin's. I was actually listening to Perdido Sin Ti

when I wrote this scene - I love that song - don't understand much of it - I'm not spanish and I

don't speak the language. So while I wrote this whole part I was rewinding and playing that one

song.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 30

  
  


Over the next few days Obi-Wan noticed that he was never able to find time alone with

Kathryn. She was either too tired, felt sick, needed to meditate or something. On the third day of

this treatment Obi-Wan finally caught Kathryn in her quarters.

He rang the door chime and she immediately answered the door. He entered her quarters,

noting their bareness, and the light music in the background. It was in some language he'd never

heard before.

"Oh, I've been trying out some of their music. It's from their twentieth century by a guy

called Ricky Martin. The song's in a language called Spanish. The title of this one is "Perdido

Sin Ti." I also like his songs "She's All I Ever Had" and "Private Emotion. However, for the

most part I like their music called ummm country." She was babbling nervously and hit a switch. 

The music went off.

"Kathryn, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Listen, Obi-Wan I'm trying to meditate and relax my mind. It's been really hard. It helps

to spend time by myself."

"Kathryn, stop it, you and I both know that you've been avoiding me. You know that if

you'd really wanted to you would have found the time or made the time. Let me help, Why are

you pushing me away?"

"It's none of your concern. You have no right to ask me these things."

"Kathryn, please," he put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Let go of me, leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Kathryn, I know you've been through a tough time and I don't pretend to understand

what happened but . . ."

"No you can't understand and you can't know how difficult it was."

"Please I can help you, I want to help you."

"Go Away!"

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"Go away!" Kathryn was now facing away from Obi-Wan, he thought he heard her sob

and turned her around to face him. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Kathryn please, I . . ." Kathryn slapped him, hard. She then began angrily hitting at him. 

None of the rest of them landed on target. Obi-Wan caught her hands before they could make it

that far.

"Get away from me. I hate you, leave me the Sith alone!" Kathryn then ran out of her

quarters leaving Obi-Wan sitting there alone and confused.

  
  
  
  
  
  


This is the last part - I'm so sad. I'm already working on a new story and will post part

one after I post this. Um the song is Tim McGraw's. All those who give me meaningful feedback

will receive their very own Qui-Gon clone! The clone business in the tradition of Duel of the Fics. 

Sorry this story isn't quite THAT funny though.

  
  


The Q Menace Part 31 (the last part - *sniff sniff*)

  
  


"I'm not going." Kathryn shook her head emphatically.

Qui-Gon was amazed at how stubborn his daughter was.

"I'm just as stubborn as you," added Kathryn.

"I know you don't want to be around other people but Neelix is throwing this party in

your honor. He's even serving that food he named after you. It's only appropriate that you show

up if only for ten or fifteen minutes."

Kathryn looked as though she would insist on not going but instead she said, "Okay, but

not for long."

  
  


When she arrived at the party Kathryn said hello to a few people then made her way to a

table at the back of the holodeck. Tom Paris joined her.

"Hey, how are you doing? Feeling better?"

"I'm okay."

"Neelix was very pleased when you helped him name that dish." Kathryn suppressed her

giggle and instead gave a noncommittal sigh. Paris began to drone on and on and Kathryn tuned

him out. Her attention was occupied by the man who had just entered the holodeck, dressed in

Jedi garb. He looked up to meet Kathryn's eye and she quickly looked away. When she looked

up again she didn't see him anywhere. Paris finally saw someone else to go bug and went to talk

to them awhile. Several other people came by and did the formalities. Kathryn had the drill down

pat. First they say hello and ask how I'm doing to which I respond I'm okay whether I am or not. 

Second, they tell me how sorry they are about what happened, how they understand (which most

don't) and how they are happy they could have helped (even if they didn't). They then say

something about what monsters the Borg are, see someone else they know and find an excuse to

leave. Suddenly Kathryn heard the strains of a familiar song - the one she and Obi-Wan had

danced to. Her heart raced. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Obi-Wan.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kathryn stood up and backed away. Then she turned and fled the holodeck. The people

stared but moved out of her way. She could get away from Obi-Wan but not the song. Janeway

had given permission for the music to be played throughout the ship so those on duty could enjoy

it too. She ran to her quarters and knelt on the floor and began to sob.

  
  
  
  


Once that song had begun playing, Obi-Wan had hoped he could get through to Kathryn

but she had run.

Qui-Gon came up beside him, "Go talk to her, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded and jogged after her. He rang the door chime again and again. After

about five minutes without an answer he overrode the locking mechanism and entered. He found

her huddled on the floor, "Go Away," she sobbed.

"No I won't. I love you too much to do that."

Kathryn stopped, "You love me?"

Obi-Wan pulled her to her feet. "Look at me, look into my eyes." She still wouldn't look

at him. "I love you. I love you so much, why can't you see that, why can't you see that by

pushing me away you're hurting me as well as yourself."

"But Obi-Wan how can you love me after . . ."

"And how can you even ask me that? When Xantos betrayed your father and turned to

the dark side - did you think less of your father because of that?"

"No, it wasn't his fault."

"Nor is what the Borg made you do your fault. Look into my eyes Kathryn."

Kathryn looked up and met his eyes. Instead of the feared recrimination, hatred and

rejection she saw nothing but warmth, acceptance and love.

"You still love me?"

"Yes, forever, no matter what." He studied her face for a moment. "Kathryn you have to

let it go, let your emotions out. If you continue to let them build you'll explode. Let me help

you."

When Kathryn hesitated, Obi-Wan put his arms around her and pulled her close. She fell

apart, letting go of all the fear, grief and pain. Obi-Wan stood there holding her, stroking her long

brown hair gently. Another slow song came on and they began to sway to the music. Kathryn's

sobs began to die down as they listened to the words. She rested her head against his chest.

  
  


I was standing at the end of my rainbow,

Nowhere to go, no pot of gold in sight.

All my wishes were just way too much to hope for

But when I saw you, I knew I'd seen the light.

  
  


And not a moment too soon

Without a minute to spare

You touched my heart

When I didn't have a prayer.

In my darkest hours

With my world filled with gloom

Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon.

  
  


I used to think that love would never find me.

And the one who cares is lost somewhere in time

But when you found me, I knew I'd found forever

You rescued me just before I crossed the line.

  
  


And not a moment too soon

Without a minute to spare

You touched my heart

When I didn't have a prayer.

In my darkest hours

With my world filled with gloom

Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon.

  
  
  
  


Your sweet love saved me

Not a moment too soon.

  
  


"Not a moment too soon." whispered Kathryn. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her -

without an interruption from Q this time.

After the kiss, the two were startled by the sound of clapping. Q sat in the corner of the

room, watching them.

"Must you always do that?" asked Obi-Wan.

  
  


"I'm just glad the two of you realized your love for each other - before it was too late. If

not for me you would have waited too long. I'm now here to return you. It's been fun but well,

one must put their toys away."

Kathryn shouted, "Wait a minute." but it was too late. Q snapped his fingers and the two

Jedi found themselves standing in the very spot they had been taken from. They found Qui-Gon

standing next to them.

They heard Q's mental voice, "I've returned you at exactly the time and place you left

from. I hope we can do this again sometime. Don't worry, I told the Captain that you and braid-

boy made up and I thanked her for you. We will do this again sometime. I will be back."

  
  


Qui-Gon's communicator beeped. He answered it and spoke with someone for a moment. 

Then closed the channel and turned to Obi-Wan and Kathryn. He pretended not to notice that

Kathryn had her head on Obi-Wan's chest but was secretly pleased. "That was the Jedi Council -

they have another mission for us."

"Master, should we tell them about this?"

"Daughter what do you think?"

"I think not, this should be our little adventure."

"I agree," said Qui-Gon.

"Me too," said Obi-Wan, "I just hope Q doesn't come back."

"Well, whether he does or not, we won't ever have another adventure quite like this one."

"I would tend to agree, daughter, but we'll just have to wait and see."

  
  



End file.
